The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is favorably suited for use in electronic cameras, such as video cameras, cinema cameras, digital cameras, and surveillance cameras. The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Recently, cinema cameras and digital cameras are progressively becoming compatible with the 4K and 8K formats. There is demand for lenses which are compatible with a greater number of pixels and in which various aberrations are favorably corrected, as imaging lenses to be employed in such cameras.
Known imaging lenses for use in electronic cameras, such as cinema cameras, digital cameras, video cameras, and surveillance cameras, are disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 2014/097570 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3(1991)-141313. Both International Patent Publication No. 2014/097570 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3(1991)-141313 disclose imaging lenses having a three group configuration.